Throughout this application, various publications are referenced by Arabic numerals within parentheses. Full citations for these publications may be found at the end of the specification immediately preceding the claims. The disclosures of these publications in their entireties are hereby incorporated by reference into this application in order to more fully describe the state of the art as known to those skilled therein as of the date of the invention described and claimed herein.
The expression of a specific gene can be regulated at any step in the process of producing an active protein. Modulation of total protein activity may occur via transcriptional, transcript-processing, translational or post-translational mechanisms. Transcription may be modulated by altering the rate of transcriptional initiation or the progression of RNA polymerase (28). Transcript-processing may be influenced by circumstances such as the pattern of RNA splicing, the rate of mRNA transport to the cytoplasm or mRNA stability. This invention concerns the use of molecules which act by modulating the in vivo concentration of their target proteins via regulating gene transcription. The functional properties of these chemicals are distinct from previously described molecules which also affect gene transcription.
Researchers have documented the regulation of transcription in bacteria by low molecular weight chemicals (42, 36). Extracellular xenobiotics, amino acids and sugars have been reported to interact directly with an intracellular proteinaceous transcriptional activator or repressor to affect the transcription of specific genes.
Transcriptional regulation is sufficiently different between procaryotic and eucaryotic organisms so that a direct comparison cannot readily be made. Procaryotic cells lack a distinct membrane bound nuclear compartment. The structure and organization of procaryotic DNA elements responsible for initiation of transcription differ markedly from those of eucaryotic cells.
The eucaryotic transcriptional unit is much more complex than its procaryotic counterpart and consists of additional elements which are not found in bacteria. Eucaryotic transcriptional units include enhancers and other cis-acting DNA sequences (30, 19). Procaryotic transcription factors most commonly exhibit a "helix-turn-helix" motif in the DNA binding domain of the protein (29, 37). Eucaryotic transcriptional factors frequently contain a "zinc finger" (37, 12) or a "leucine zipper" (24) in addition to sometimes possessing the "helix-turn-helix" motif (26). Furthermore, several critical mechanisms at the post-transcriptional level such as RNA splicing and polyadenylation are not found in procaryotic systems (21, 35).
In higher eucaryotes, modulation of gene transcription in response to extracellular factors can be regulated in both a temporal and tissue specific manner (22). For example, extracellular factors can exert their effects by directly or indirectly activating or inhibiting transcription factors (22, 28).
Modulators of transcription factors involved in direct regulation of gene expression have been described, and include those extracellular chemicals entering the cell passively and binding with high affinity to their receptor-transcription factors. This class of direct transcriptional modulators include steroid hormones and their analogs, thyroid hormones, retinoic acid, vitamin D.sub.3 and its derivatives, and dioxins, a chemical family of polycyclic aromatic hydrocarbons (12, 38, 9).
Dioxins are molecules generally known to modulate transcription, however, dioxins bind to naturally-occurring receptors which respond normally to xenobiotic agents via transcriptionally activating the expression of cytochrome P450part of an enzyme involved in detoxification. Similarly, plants also have naturally occurring receptors to xenobiotics to induce defense pathways. For example, the fungal pathogen Phytophthora megasperma induces an anti-fungal compound in soybeans. Such molecules which bind to the ligand binding domains of such naturally occurring receptors are not included on the scope of this invention.
The clinical use of steroid hormones, thyroid hormones, vitamin D.sub.3 and their analogs demonstrates that agents which modulate gene transcription can be used for beneficial effects, although these agents can exhibit significant adverse side effects. Obviously, analogs of these agents could have similar clinical utility as their naturally occurring counterparts by binding to the same ligand binding domain of such receptors.
Indirect transcriptional regulation involves one or more signal transduction mechanisms. The regulation typically involves interaction with a receptor, the receptor being part of a multistep intracellular signaling pathway, the pathway ultimately modulating the activity of nuclear transcription factors. This class of indirect transcriptional modulators include polypeptide growth factors such as platelet-derived growth factor, epidermal growth factor, cyclic nucleotide analogs, and mitogenic tumor promoters (18, 1, 2).
It is well documented that a large number of chemicals, both organic and inorganic, e.g. metal ions, can non-specifically modulate transcription.
Researchers have used nucleotide analogs in methods to modulate transcription. The mechanism involves incorporating nucleotide analogs into nascent mRNA or non-specifically blocking mRNA synthesis. Similarly, researchers have used alkylating agents, e.g. cyclophosphamide, or intercalating agents, e.g. doxorubicin, to non-specifically inhibit transcription.
Moreover, chemical inhibitors of hydroxymethyl-glutaryl CoA reductase, e.g. lovastatin, are known to modulate transcription by indirectly increasing expression of hepatic low density lipoprotein receptors as a consequence of lowered cholesterol levels.
Signal effector type molecules such as cyclic AMP, diacylglycerol, and their analogs are known to non-specifically regulate transcription by acting as part of a multistep protein kinase cascade reaction. These signal effector type molecules bind to domains on proteins which are thus subject to normal physiological regulation by low molecular weight ligands (10, 39).
The specific use of sterol regulatory elements from the LDL receptor gene to control expression of a reporter gene has recently been documented in PCT/US88/10095. One aspect of PCT/US88/10095 deals with the use of specific sterol regulatory elements coupled to a reporter as a means to screen for drugs capable of stimulating cells to synthesize the LDL receptor. PCT/US88/10095 describes neither the concept of simultaneously screening large numbers of chemicals against multiple target genes nor the existence of transcriptional modulators which (a) do not naturally occur in the cell, (b) specifically transcriptionally modulate expression of the gene-of-interest, and (c) bind to DNA or RNA or bind to a protein through a domain of such protein which is not a ligand binding domain of a receptor which naturally occurs in the cell, the binding of a ligand to which ligand binding domain is normally associated with the defined physiological effect. The main focus of PCT/US88/10095 is the use of the sterol regulatory elements from the LDL receptor as a means to inhibit expression of toxic recombinant biologicals.
The use of molecules to specifically modulate transcription of a gene-of-interest as described herein has not previously been reported and its use will bring surprise since available literature does not propose the use of a molecule, as described, in a method to specifically modulate transcription. Instead, the available literature has reported methods which define domains of transcriptional regulating elements of a gene-of-interest.
Further, the practice of using a reporter gene to analyze nucleotide sequences which regulate transcription of a gene-of-interest is well documented. The demonstrated utility of a reporter gene is in its ability to define domains of transcriptional regulatory elements of a gene-of-interest. Reporter genes which express proteins, e.g. luciferase, are widely utilized in such studies. Luciferases expressed by the North American firefly, Photinus pyralis and the bacterium, Vibrio fischeri were first described as transcriptional reporters in 1985 (8, 11)
A method to define domains of transcriptional regulating elements of a gene-of-interest typically has also involved use of phorbol esters, cyclic nucleotide analogs, concanavalin A, or steroids, molecules which are commonly known as transcriptional modulators. However, available literature shows that researchers have not considered using a transcription screen to identify specific transcriptional modulators. Apparently, success would be unlikely in doing so, however, we have demonstrated herein that this is not the case.
There is utility in developing the method of transcriptional modulation of a gene-of-interest by using such molecule as described herein. This method will allow the development of novel pharmaceuticals and circumvent many of the problems associated with the therapeutic use of recombinant biological factors.
Problems associated with the therapeutic use of recombinant biological factors include the technical difficulties of large scale protein purification, the high costs of protein production, the limited shelf-life of most proteins and in some cases a short biological half-life of the administered protein in the organism. Additionally, therapeutic delivery of proteins normally requires injection and frequently induces an immune reaction in situations where chronic administration is required. The method described herein provides a means of up-regulating the expression of proteins, e.g. membrane receptors, which are not readily amenable to administration as injectable biologicals.
Furthermore, chemical molecules specifically regulating the activity of one member of a group of closely related proteins are difficult to produce. Molecules, structurally related at the protein level, may possess distinct regulatory elements at the DNA level which control their expression. Thus, molecules such as the chemical transcriptional modulators defined herein can provide a greater opportunity for specifically modulating the activity of structurally related proteins. One example is the ras oncogene family, where the H-, N- and K-ras proteins are highly related but wherein the three genes have distinct structures.
Finally, the molecules described herein may also serve to mimic normal physiological response mechanisms, typically involving the coordinated expression of one or more groups of functionally related genes. Therefore, determining whether a molecule can specifically transcriptionally modulate the expression of a gene-of-interest and the ultimate clinical use of the molecule provides a therapeutic advantage over the use of single recombinant biologicals, or drugs which bind directly to the final target protein encoded by the gene-of-interest.